


The Winter Poodle

by DownwithCapitalism



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Bad Art, Dubious Dog Anatomy, Gen, Were poodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownwithCapitalism/pseuds/DownwithCapitalism
Summary: An art of a (were-)poodle who is sad.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	The Winter Poodle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).




End file.
